coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7815 (5th March 2012)
Plot Peter is feeling rough and, whilst making him coffee, Carla talks about her decision to sell the factory to Frank. Peter swears to get Simon back. After Carla has left, he carries on drinking. Sally is feeling terrible and tells Sophie that Frank threatened her. Sophie calls Kevin. Stella persuades Leanne to come into town for a pizza and retail therapy. Sunita looks after the Rovers. A drunken Peter has a doorstop confrontation with Deirdre about seeing Simon. Deirdre refuses as he is clearly drunk. Carla meets with Jenny who urges her to sell to Frank as soon as possible and assures her that their new joint venture will be extremely profitable. Rita again asks Dennis if he is serious about looking for a job. A very chipper Mary invites them to the Rovers to celebrate Norris's birthday. Carla and Frank exchange bitter taunts in the factory then Carla confirms he can buy her out. Karl's dodgy mate Tez installs a huge flat screen in the Rovers bar. He flirts outrageously with Sunita. Norris, Emily, Rita and Mary are disapproving of the TV. Kevin comforts Sally and is furious to learn about how Frank has treated her; she exhorts him not to get involved. Sean and Marcus return from holiday to find Eileen looking after Lesley who is very unsettled by their arrival and demands they leave. The factory girls are wondering where Sally is when Carla announces that with regret it is her intention to sell out. Frank speaks to Jenny outside on his mobile and the pair sneer about duping Carla. Carla finds Peter drinking in the flat. He insists that he wants to witness Carla signing over the factory to Frank. Stella returns to the Rovers and is furious by the installation of the huge TV, which transmits a football match. The regulars are disgruntled by its presence. She insists to Karl that it is removed. Sally and Kevin arrive at the Rovers. Sally informs Izzy, Kirk, Julie, Fiz, Hayley and Beth that Carla's friend and new business partner, Jenny, is in fact Frank's lover. A horrified Michelle realises that Carla is being set up. Peter and Carla have joined Anne and Frank at the factory to sign the deal. Just after she has signed, Michelle and Sally rush in try and prevent Carla being scammed. As a desperate Michelle tries to explain Jenny's treacherous duplicity, Frank invites Carla to meet his new partner; on cue, a triumphant Jenny joins those present. Carla is stunned as the penny drops. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley *Tez - Dean Williamson *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Sean Tully since 12th December 2011, as actor Antony Cotton took a break to compete in the eleventh series of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here!. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle tries to stop Carla signing over the factory to Frank after a bitter Sally reveals that Jenny is in fact his lover. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,830,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: “Annie Walker will be turning in her grave.” Category:2012 episodes